


i'd do anything for him

by theochan



Category: Pet (Anime 2020)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Dark Past, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hiroki is sweeter, i want them to be happy, they deserve long and happy lifes, tsukasa is sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: super short fluff because i was inspired hahaenglish is not my native language but i am tryingsure it's an alternate universe because original can't let these babies be happy together and i want them to be happy at least a lil bitперевод на русский от ПадшийАнгел-ОКhttps://ficbook.net/readfic/9569135/24581800
Relationships: Tsukasa/Hiroki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	i'd do anything for him

**Author's Note:**

> super short fluff because i was inspired haha  
> english is not my native language but i am trying  
> sure it's an alternate universe because original can't let these babies be happy together and i want them to be happy at least a lil bit
> 
> перевод на русский от ПадшийАнгел-ОК  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9569135/24581800

Sometimes Tsukasa reminds Hiroki of a snake, big and poisonous viver with sharp fangs, which can rip your throat out, but Hiroki knows that this snake would never hurt him. Instead of coldblooded murder Tsukasa presses Hiroki against the wall and kisses gently, looks him in the eye and smiles into the kiss, his blue eyes hypnotisingly deep. Hiroki blushes immediately and feels butterflies in his stomach, because kissing him feels wonderful, almost unreal. He leans forward and presses a light kiss in the corner of Tsukasa’s lips, whispers something illegible and inhales the scent of a cheap perfume from his simple black t-shirt.

“I love you so much, you know?” Hiroki whispers and bites his lower lip, tries not to look on his beloved, but Tsukasa places his warm palm on Hiroki’s bright-red cheek and turns his face to him.

“I know and I love you even more,” he answers confidently and breathes out loud “You are the most precious person in the world, Hiroki”. Tsukasa hugs him so tight, as if he wanted to melt himself with Hiroki together. It almost hurts, but Tsukasa distances himself and softly pulls Hiroki’s blonde hair. “We should get some rest, don’t we?”

Hiroki absolutely loves cuddling with Tsukasa in their double sized bed, especially when he knows that his boyfriend doesn’t have to meet with Katsuragi and Satoru for a new project. Hiroki fell in love so hard that he can’t even imagine his life without Tsukasa’s warm arms, which are wrapped around Hiroki’s torso every morning. He likes that his everyday life is filled with Tsukasa’s gentle kisses and happy smiles. Tsukasa is his savior, world and significant other. He gave Hiroki his mental peak, an opportunity to live like a normal human being and Hiroki relies on him so much that sometimes he feels like he can’t breathe without Tsukasa being around.

Sometimes Tsukasa looks at Hiroki like a serial killer, greedy and crazy, but it takes him only one second to smile and laugh as usual. Hiroki isn't a dog, and thanks to that he can't smell blood on Tsukasa's arms. Tsukasa clearly sees ugly red stains on his own long pale fingers, blood and ripped skin rots under his fingernails. But when he sees Hiroki smiling he understands that he would kill many more people for this childish bright smile. Hiroki presses his warm dry lips to Tsukasa’s forehead. This kiss makes him relax a bit, take a deep breath and grin at Hiroki.

“You look worried and tired,” Hiroki sounds overwhelmed and worried as hell, but Tsukasa pets him with these bloody arms and he sits near him without showing any protest. He feels tension in Tsukasa’s shoulders but keeps quiet. Tsukasa, his God and savior, wants to sit in silence and Hiroki would do anything for him.

Tsukasa hugs Hiroki and pulls him on their sofa, kisses his forehead and pats him slightly. “I am not tired when you are around, Hiroki. Let’s just daydream a bit,” whispers and smiles brightly.

“ _Sure._ ”


End file.
